Dragon Towers
by Kay Echidna
Summary: Okay since I forgot to put it on the story here it is: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! That is pretty mush a given anyway. I do however own my characters! SO NO TAKING! Well this story is basically about a girl on a journey, and it involves dragons.


Dragon Towers  
The coming of the Dragon Mistress  
  
Chapter One:  
The Journey Begins  
  
It was early in the morning, so early the sun wasn't even up, but Meagan was awake not able to go back to sleep. She had been awoken by an awkward dream she had had and just laid there for awhile trying to sleep once again, but was unsuccessful. Deciding she was fighting a pointless battle she would never win got up and readied herself for the day to come.  
"Today's the day," Meagan said as she brushed out the tangles in her hair," once I start my journey there's no turning back. Now it's only a matter of time before I can rightfully call myself a Dragon Summoner. Then once I've completed my journey I will become the first Dragon Mistress in over twenty years. Today is the beginning of the rest of my life!" With a smile she jumped up and put on her water mage outfit. Meagan had been a water mage for a little over five years now, and she was one of the best considering how young she was. After preparing herself she ran out of her house and deep into the woods which lied just west of where she lived. Walking just a little ways she came to a beautiful clearing. In the very center was a small lagoon with various sizes of rocks all around, and in the water. Strangely enough this clearing was quite a bit brighter than anything else. This is because of the hundreds of fireflies that gather around here. Meagan walked forward and jumped across the rocks to a larger rock centered in the middle of the lagoon. She extends her hand out as a couple of fireflies surround it and then, gently, she closes her hand and brings the fireflies closer to her. "Well looks like this might be the last time I will get to speak to you for awhile. I'm starting my journey today, isn't that great? Well I think it is. I just wish you were here to help me. Well I guess it could be a good thing that you aren't here. From what I've heard you would never even dream of letting me do this. So overprotective you were, but this is something I must do. There's no question about it! Well I guess it's time for me to head back. I love you . . . . . mother." Meagan says as she releases the fireflies. The cool morning breeze circled her and she could feel her mother's presence. After the wind died she slowly made her way back into town.  
By the time she exited the forest the sun had already started to rise and mostly everyone had awoken from their peaceful sleep. She walked through the town being greeted by many people, most of which gave her words of encouragement and advice for her journey. After finally escaping from the crowds she headed to Leland's house to see if he was ready to start as her guardian on the journey.  
When Meagan reached the house it seemed as if no one was even home. The only reason Meagan knew he was still there was from the excessively loud snoring coming from inside. She just rolled her eyes and let herself in. As she expected Leland was still sound asleep in his room, so she decided it was time he got a wake up call.  
"Leland . . . Leland. . . .Leland," Meagan whispers into his ear softly, getting gradually louder each time, "Leland. . . Leland. . . LELAND!!!!!" With this Leland literally jumped up, bumping his head on the ceiling, and then fell back down onto the floor.  
"I'm UP!! Are you happy now?" Leland asked rubbing his head.  
"You sleepy butt come on we don't have much time!" She said chuckling, quite proud of herself.  
"What do you mean we don't have much time? What is today anyway?" Leland asked puzzled  
Meagan put her hand over her forehead as she shook her head giving him a menacing look as she yelled, "TODAYS THE DAY WE START THE JOURNEY YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!"  
"AAHH!! Scary person!" Leland said with a horrified look on his face.  
"You haven't seen anything yet!" Meagan growled.  
"Ok, ok. So today is actually the day? It doesn't seem that it's been that long since you decided you were actually going to go through with this. Well I guess I should get ready. There's just one problem." Leland said looking at her.  
"And what might that be?" She asked irritably.  
"Well unless you want to see me naked I suggest you leave." Leland explained to her.  
"I'll be right outside." Meagan said totally disgusted. She zipped out leaving Leland to get ready. A few minutes later she decided that it would take Leland awhile to get ready so she'd go and get John. "Hey Leland, I'm going to go over and get John so just meet up with us at the Southside Bridge. Okay?" She yells into the house.  
"K I'll see yall later!" Leland yelled back at her trying to figure out which shirt to wear.  
Meagan runs off past Leland's house and down to the edge of the forest where John lived. She tapped on the door, but no one answered. She knocked harder this time, but still no answer. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder and jerked around quickly, meeting lip to lip with John. Her eyes widened staring into his bright blue ones. She pulled away and looked him over. Then she said, "Well. . . .um . . ."  
"Um. . . .ya. . . .I'm, I'm ready. I was looking for. . You . . . and L-Leland." John stuttered. Meagan nodded, "We're going to. . .meet . . .Leland at . . . Southside B-Bridge." She gasped out. They walked in silence the whole way there. A deep flush creped up Meagan's cheek every time she stole a glance at the tall tiger walking beside her.  
  
"Heellooo!!" Leland said happily as he walked up to the two. He looked at Meagan and said, "Hey Meg'. . . .whya blushing?" She fidgeted nervously and mumbled, "Buzz off."  
"What.?" He poked at her cheek, "answer me!"  
"BUZZ OOOOOFF!!!!!!!" She cried out at him making both him and John jump. When she had realized what she had done she turned away blushing furiously. "."  
"Oka-Y, well . . . shall we . get . going?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Meagan yelled, storming off in front of the two boys. As the two watched her run off Leland leans over to John and mumbles, "What's her problem?" John lowers his head, giving out a soft sigh, and then runs off after Meagan. Leland, now without any clue of what's going on, shrugs his shoulders and runs after them.  
After running awhile, Meagan reaches the entrance to the large Castle located just north of the small village she lives in. She looks back down the dirt road to see if there was any trace of John or Leland. "Where are those two?" She asks frustrated. Then suddenly she felt a cold, dark presence breathing down her neck. She jumps forward, turning in midair, to face the creature which stood behind her. "What the . . . who are you?" In the forest in front of her was a figure shrouded in darkness. The dark figure spoke to her in a cold, harsh voice.  
"Be warned young soul. Things aren't always as pure as they appear. Some times the purest things are in the form of the darkest creatures that inhabit these lands."  
"Why should I believe what you're telling me? What if you're just leading me into a trap?" Meagan said angered, yet frightened at the same moment.  
"That is for you to decide . . . I am just a wandering soul here to help you on your journey. For I see it in yours eyes. . . .the strong spirit of ou- - your mother. It would be a shame for you to fail just as your mother did so many years ago. But I still suggest you take caution and to remember my warning." The figure explained.  
"But who are ~" Meagan began, but she was interrupted by the shouts coming from John and Leland, who were approaching her now. She turned to greet them, "Hey guys, it's about time. I want you to meet~" Meagan said as she turned to confront the figure once again, but he had disappeared without a trace.  
"Meet who Meagan?" John asked, out of breath from having ran so much.  
"I wonder where he went." Meagan whispered to her self with a look a disappointment on her face.  
"Are you alright Meagan?" Leland said as he collapsed onto the ground gasping for air.  
"I'm fine . . . . . let's get going." She said as she and John began to walk up to the castle.  
"But can't we just~"  
"NO!!" The two yelled back at him. With this Leland jumped up and run to them.  
The three walked across the bridge and to the two enormous doors which lead into the castle. Meagan brought her hand up to knock, but before she could the larger doors slowly opened. The three walked into the beautiful entry hall which shimmered from the gold placed along the walls and ceiling.  
"Whoooooa! This place is so pretty!" Leland said awestruck. As he gazed around his eyes met up with Meagan's glare of frustration.  
"Come on you!" Meagan growled as she took a hold of his ear and pulled him along. John gave a small chuckle and the three continued to walk down the massive hallway. After finally reaching the end of the hall, they stood in front of yet another set of doors. This time Meagan was able to bring her and up and knock.  
"You may enter." A deep voice boomed from inside. Hesitantly, Meagan pushed open the door and they then entered the throne room. In front of them sat the King and Queen of all the land. The doors behind them shut and they stood there in silence until finally, "Ohh, you must be the young water mage who is starting her journey today. Am I correct?" The King asked cheerfully.  
"Umm, yes that is correct. My name is . . . um . . . Meagan, and . . . these are my guardians John and L-Leland." Meagan said terrified, about to faint.  
"Don't be frightened child. Please step closer to us." The Queen said sweetly.  
"Yes, your majesty." Meagan nodded as the three of them stepped forward towards the two.  
"Now, Knuckles and I have been expecting you and we have something that might help you on your journey." The Queen said as she stood and walked over to a door and entered another room. A few seconds later she returned holding three rather large objects in her hands. "Now for you my dear girl a staff." The Queen handed Meagan the staff she had brought.  
"Thank you your majesty." Meagan said, taking the staff from the Queen.  
"You are very much welcomed, and please call me Trinket."  
"Yes your majes-, I mean . . . Trinket." She smiled.  
"Now for you guardians, because guardians with no weapons wouldn't be able to protect you very well, would they. So here, take these." Trinket said handing Leland and John the other two weapons.  
"Wow, a new sword!" Leland said excited.  
"Well this should do nicely." John said examining the cross bow he had received. At this time Knuckles stood up and approached the group.  
"We also have one more gift for you." Knuckles explained as he stood next to Trinket.  
"Another gift? Knuckles what are you talking about I thought~" Trinket asked looking at him puzzled. Knuckles just laughed and finally said, "Trinket you don't remember the other gift? Well then here Meagan, I shall give it to you." The King brought up the scepter which he held in his hand and held it out at Meagan. The red crystal at the top of the scepter began to glow and finally released its energy in a stream of red light at Meagan. Meagan brought up her arms to shield her eyes from the excessively bright light coming towards her. After a few seconds the light faded and Meagan felt a strange force within her.  
"May I ask what you just did?" Meagan asked puzzled examining her hands.  
"Yes please do explain darling." Trinket demanded. Knuckles just gave a small chuckle and said, "I have given you a new magical ability. With this new ability you should have no trouble on your way over to the Tower of the Blue Dragon.  
"Really!? Wow, thank you so much!" Meagan said amazed.  
"Hmph, well I could have done that." She said to Knuckles.  
"But, you forgot about it." Knuckles said with a smile.  
"Well, it is time for the three of you to depart on your journey. Once you exit this castle you will need to head to the Tower of the Water Dragon, as Knuckles mentioned. There you will awaken the dragon from his deep sleep. Good luck to you all." Trinket explained. She then turns and exits the room. Leland watches her walk out, but right before she exits the room, she turns and glares back at them. As she does this, the Queens eyes glow a eerie red. She then turns to the door and leaves.  
"What the?" Leland whispers to himself.  
"So I guess we should leave now!" Meagan said to the two boys.  
"Then let's get going!" John yelled out as he ran over to the door with Meagan closely behind him. Leland just stood there still looking over in the direction of where the Queen had departed.  
"Come one Leland!" Meagan yelled to him.  
"I'm coming." He yelled as he turned and ran to the door. 


End file.
